I Have A Date
by coffee4106
Summary: Set to the final scene in Fit For Duty when the woman was asking Harm for dinner. He watched Mac as she stood there waiting and hearing the conversation. "I have plans." He answered and smiled at Mac. Plans huh? MMMM whats Harm up to?
1. Chapter 1

**I Have A Date**

_This is dedicated to Fiona for telling me to write something NOW. This is set to the final scene of Fit for duty. What if Harm had different plans when the other woman asked him to dinner? Lets just say he did and he didn't ask Mac to join them. My story, my fun. Want it to go on? Let me know!!!_

As she neared the elevator she groaned quietly at the couple standing at the doors. Harm and yet another blonde. One certain blonde bimbo trying to take him for his worth. She heard the woman laugh and rolled her eyes knowing she was clearly hitting on Harm. He, of course was all smiles and couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off her.

"Over dinner." Mac heard blondie say. Again Mac rolled her eyes only this time when she glanced at Harm, he was looking directly at HER, SMILING!

Their eyes seemed to connect and she held her breath. He kept smiling at her with his head cocked to the side. That Harm look he gives when he's spreading on the charm. What was he doing? He had just been asked out by his perfect type and he was watching her. Mac felt her lip turn up at the side with her fun mischievous smile she rarely used anymore and saw Harm laugh. He leaned on the frame of the elevator and his eyes twinkled.

"I'm sorry, I have other plans." Said Mr. I'm so cool.

"Well, maybe another time." The woman said as she stepped into the elevator.

"Going down Mac?" He asked as he swept his cover across his body and bowed to her.

"What are you up to?" She whispered as she walked by him and joined the other woman, followed quickly by Harm.

The ride to the ground floor seemed to take forever in Mac's mind. She could see Harm glancing over to her every bit and her breathing would not even out. She could feel the daggers stabbing into her side from the other woman. FINALLY the ding from the elevator announced happiness and escape. Everyone exited the elevator and the other wounded fox glanced quickly at the two officers then scurried away with her tail between her legs.

"So?" Harm broke the silence.

"What?" She was worried. He was up to something.

"Doing anything tonight?" He smiled and she tried not to fall for his charm again.

"I have a date with my TV tonight." She smiled when he laughed at her.

"Okay then." He pushed off the wall and held the door open for her, then headed toward their cars. "Need a ride?"

"Uhhh, no I'm good. Thanks though." She questioned his tactics as he opened her car door for her and stood there with his flyboy famous grin again.

What was he up to? He had been so back to the old harm lately it was driving her crazy. They were back to their playful bantering, flirting, and sexy take me now looks. Everything had changed since her accident on Christmas eve.

"Have a good date Mac." He made sure she was safely in the car, the shut the door, waiving at her.

Later that evening Mac was just settling down to watch her movie. She flipped the blanket over her and grabbed the remote. Clicking Play, she jumped at the sudden ringing of her phone. She grabbed the phone and hit pause on the remote.

"Hello?

"Hey."

"Harm? What's wrong.?"

"Nothing, just thought id call and see if you started your movie yet."

"Just about to."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Noooo." She was getting curious now.

"Why don't I grab some chineese and come over?"

"I thought you had plans?"

"What? Oh well I did. I do." He stammered.

"Harm. Cut it out, what's up with you?" She insisted.

"What movie did you get?"

"Step up 2 the streets. Harm?"

"Oh I have wanted to see that movie. Chinese?" He was praying silently.

"Fine." She gave in. What the hell.

"Open the door." He smiled knowing she was quietly cursing him out.

She flipped the blanket off her and stomped to the door. Flinging it open she laughed at the sudden sight of him yanking the bags of food in front of his face. "You know, I was going to yell at you, but since you bring food, ill let you off the hook. BUT your are still a pita."

"Pita?" Harm asked as he walked by her, making sure his arm brushed hers in passing.

The touch did not go unnoticed nor the butterflies that suddenly took up residence in her stomach. "Pain in the ass." She answered with a smile when he just smiled at her.

"Well then, now that I know how you feel about me. Start the movie Colonel."

Mac sat down and flipped the blanket over her legs as she pushed play and settled against the cushions with her box of sub gum chicken and rice. She sent occasional glances to the handsome man now sitting directly next to her. There was a whole couch, yet he chose to sit right in the middle.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure you out." She laughed.

"Good luck. Its chilly in here, can I share your blanket?" He just wanted to be next to her.

She laughed a quick laugh and held the corner of the blanket up for him as he slid underneath it. She was wondering if her choice of outfit was the right choice. Wearing shorts and a Marine t-shirt left a lot of skin exposed that just happened to be next to that crazy no good man.

Harm was dying inside as he slid beneath the blanket and his hand touched the bare skin on her legs. He felt her tense up and start to move her leg, but he quickly laid his hand on her leg and held it there, smiling.

"Harm?" She started.

"Just relax." He whispered as he leaned back even with her.

Relax. Ya, NO! That hand is touching me. Touching skin, skin on my leg. Butterflies need to really power down here. She finally looked toward him and smiled as he watched the TV. She felt him move his hand and quickly moved her hand to intercept his. He smiled when she slipped her hand in his and their fingers intertwined together like one. They sat for the rest of the movie holding hands beneath the blanket there on her couch.

An hour later when the movie finished and Mac stopped the video, she leaned back into the position she had been in only turned slightly to face him. He moved their hands up to his chest and just laid them there and smiled.

"Know what?" He asked as he slowly glanced over at her.

"What?" She turned her head and found her mouth only inches from his.

"We should do this more."

"Watch movies, eat, or hold hands?"

"All of it. This was a fun date."

"It wasn't a date Harm."

"Sure it is, you had a date with your TV, I was here so I'm involved as well. Don't argue with a lawyer Mac, you know that."

"I have a better one, Don't argue with a Marine." She laughed when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Harm smiled as she tried to pull her hand away, causing him to pull her closer to him. He got a twinkle in his eye and decided to see how far his kisses could take him. He kissed her wrist, moved to her elbow, raised up from his place on the couch and released her arm, slipping his between her body and the couch.

"Harm." She questioned cautiously watching his eyes turn dark

"I have an idea." He whispered.

"I bet you do Sailor. But…"

"No Mac no more buts, no more excuses. I'm going to kiss you, you wont push me away cause its what you want too. Then we can talk."

"I…" She stared to say but was cut short when his lips moved to meet hers.

She moved her hands to cup his face as his hands roamed her back and side. The kiss was intense. Nine years of waiting exploded into one kiss. One moment that they would never forget. The moment that would determine the rest of their lives.

When the need for air broke them apart, they sat there looking at each other. Still in each others arms they started to laugh.

"So, what do you do on the second date?" She asked as he broke into his famous flyboy grin once again, melting her heart even more than ever.

"Well I guess we have to go on another date to find out now don't we?" He smirked.

"I guess so." She answered and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

DATE 2 Almost – CAUGHT 

"Hey Mac." Harm stopped suddenly as he entered her office. He saw a hand rise above the stacks of folders on her desk.

"Hold on." She mumbled and waived her hand in the air above her head hoping he saw her.

"I know we have file cabinets, has anyone shown you how to file?" He snorted.

"Funny. These are for a case knucklehead." She transferred the two piles of folders to the floor beside the desk. "What's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you were up to date two?" He asked with a smile.

"Date?" Admiral bellowed from he doorway causing both the officers to come to attention. "Date?" He repeated. "You certainly did not just say date."

"No sir." Harm glanced at Mac in a help me look.

"Two of my best officers are NOT dating or I would know about it correct?" Admiral yelled while facing Harm.

"Yes sir." Harm followed.

"Am I to understand that you spoke your words wrong then Commander?" He asked putting Harm directly in the hot seat.

"Yes sir." Harm was wondering why he had to take the blame for all this.

"Why did you call it date two Commander Rabb?" Admiral asked.

"Not really a date two sir, just two friends going out for some fun. Sir." Harm swallowed hoping he bought that.

"Then when was date one?" Admiral asked while laughing in his head the whole time at this situation.

"Last night sir. We watched a movie and had dinner." Harm answered.

"Dates are holding hands Commander, did you hold hands?"

"Uh, we may have, yes Sir." Harm swallowed again feeling his muscles in his back tightening from standing at attention for so long.

"Dates entitle kissing Commander. Did he kiss you Colonel?" Admiral turned his head toward Mac.

"Yes Sir." She answered as Harm closed his eyes.

"Would you of answered that differently Commander?" Admiral was back in Harms face.

"No sir."

"Then enlighten me Commander Rabb." He followed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing sir, it was between friends." He felt the mental pain of Mac kicking him in the leg.

"Friends you say. Friends don't kiss or hold hands or go on dates. What are you planning for date number two Commander?"

"The Carnival sir." Harm answered and saw Mac smile out of the corner of his eye.

"That fitting for you Colonel?" Admiral asked.

"Sounds perfect sir." She answered.

"At ease." Admiral chuckled as both officers relaxed. "The carnival is fitting Rabb, you can hold her hand, buy her cotton candy, take her on rides, win stuffed animals for her. Pay the Ferris wheel carni to get you stuck at the top." Admiral smiled as he read what was flowing through Harms brain.

"I was thinking a shootout against her at the target booth." Harm laughed as the Admiral smiled and nodded his approval.

"Better show up at her door with roses Commander, cause she's going to kick your six and leave you crying like a little boy at that challenge." Admiral smirked then walked out of the office. "Carry on."

"You cant beat me." Harm turned toward Mac and pointed at her.

"Ill take that bet sailor. Looser….. bakes cookies." Mac laughed and walked around her desk toward him.

"Cookies huh? Your on Marine. Pick ya up at 1800. Be hungry." He turned and walked out her door toward his office.

"Commander. Don't forget the roses." Admiral Chedwiggen said as he walked by Harm.

"Aye aye sir." Harm smiled and winked at Mac as she stood there shaking her head.

Mac walked back into her office of files and sat down at her desk. She laughed when she heard Harms voice again.

"Harriet?"

"I have it sir, a dozen red roses, pick them up on your way to the Colonels apartment sir." Harriet answered as she dialed the florist.

"This could turn into a very interesting night Commander." Mac said aloud as she opened another file and thought of the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Date 2 –Shootout 

"Harm its 1802." She glanced at her wrist then at the man standing at her door.

"HA, you looked at your watch." He pointed and nodded.

"I don't have a watch on." She pointed out.

"You may not, but you looked at your wrist and if you would have had one on, you would have been looking at the watch and not your wrist." He smiled cockily.

"What?" She tapped her foot and looked worriedly at him.

"Want me to try that whole thing again?" He asked praying she didn't.

"No, it made no sense the first time why would I want to hear your ramblings the second time? Lets go." She insisted.

"Wait, Mac, I brought you roses." He held up a beautiful bouquet of red roses adorned with babies breath and green leaves.

"Only cause Harriet ordered them ahead of time." She took the offering.

"Wow, ok can I go out and start this whole thing over again?" He begged while pointing to the door.

"Yes, please do." She answered causing him to laugh.

He took the roses and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He turned slowly and smiled his big famous flyboy grin again and knocked on the door. This time when she opened it he would be ready for her and there would be no remarks from her.

As Mac opened the door, Harm stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers quickly so she couldn't object. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss as he brought his other arm around her, shedding a couple rose petals on the ground in the process. They parted the kiss and she smiled at him knocking him dead in his tracks.

"Can I help you?" She asked and laughed.

"That was much better. I should do that more often." He replied.

"Maybe you should." She started but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"So where is this carnival?" The mans voice bellowed as Harms eyes widened.

"Admiral." Harm turned quickly around letting his hands slide away from the woman in his arms.

"I figured Id tag along with my date. Hope you don't mind." He smiled and turned toward the elevator.

"You cant kiss me anymore Harm." Mac pointed him in the chest.

"Why not?" He pleaded as she turned to put the roses in a vase.

"Its like a bad omen. Its like he's everywhere we are these days." She nodded to the older man holding the elevator open for them.

"There are ways to disappear at the carnival you know." He smirked and grabbed her jacket off the couch.

"Or Ferris wheels to get stuck on?" She winked as she walked by him.

"Now your getting the idea Marne." He followed her to the elevator and pulled the door shut.

Once they reached the hub of activity, they bought tickets and headed through the gates. There was music playing at every booth it seemed, clowns in every section, balloons, hot dogs, cotton candy, pretzels, games, people, rides, kids, fire breathers, sword sallower, two headed something. Mac wasn't sure what that creature was and moved closer to Harm as they walked by the object. Harm smiled when she slipped her hand in his.

"Here we go. Shootout." Harm beamed.

"Lets ride first, then do games later. That way I don't have to carry all the stuffed animals you plan on winning for me." Mac pointed out.

"Well then, to the Ferris Wheel we go my dear. To the top Sigrid." Harm pointed as everyone around them looked up.

Mac laughed. "You make it sound so inviting."

"Come on, hurry, here comes the Admiral." He pulled her faster along the trail to the ticket puncher at the Ferris Wheel.

"Have fun." The bearded man growled as they made their way to the arriving chair.

As they seated themselves in the seat and pulled the bar across them, Mac giggled at the adrenaline rush she was experiencing. Could this night get any better? Oh yeah it could, specially when she kicks his butt at the shootout. He had no clue what was about to hit him. She stole a sideways glance at him and was surprised to see him watching her.

"What?" She asked as she slipped her hand back in his.

Harm smiled and started singing, while doing a little sideways jig dance. "I think she likes me and I know I like her…"

"Do you sing that to all your dates on the top of a Ferris Wheel?" Mac laughed at the crazy man beside her.

"I've never had a date on the top of a Ferris Wheel before, well when I was fifteen, but that song wasn't out yet. Heck that kid wasn't even born yet."

"So you are saying Harmon Rabb Jr. that I am the second girl you've taken to the top of a Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes Sarah Mackenzie, you are the second girl I've taken to the top of a Ferris Wheel, but I do have good news for you. You're the first girl I've ever kissed on top of a Ferris Wheel."

She smiled as he leaned toward her and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Good to know Sailor." She laughed when the seat lunged forward causing them both to grab the rail holding them.

"Hey I think its almost over, time for that shootout?" He got excited and clapped his hands.

"I need food, I think we passed a hotdog stand on the way over here." She insisted.

"FINE, if I have to feed you as well.. Jeesh. Come on you crazy Marine." He took her hand and led her over to the food vending area, letting her pick what she wanted from each booth. "Don't be puking tonight after this major fat and sugar rush."

"No worries Harm, this is magic food. Carnival food doesn't count on any diet, any religion, or any other way of life. Its merely a figment of your imagination. It actually gives you powers." She held up a pretzel dripping in cheese sauce while he just wanted to kiss that disgusting cheese off her pretty red lips.

She saw the look in his eyes and offered some pretzel to him, laughing when he shrugged her offer away. He slowly moved his hand around her waist and moved her effortlessly toward the shooting booth bound and determined to get a gun in her hands.

"Step right up folks. You look like a couple ready to shoot it out. Here you go sir, ma'am." The man handed them each a gun and stepped out of the way.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Harm announced and instantly started shooting the target.

Mac smiled as she hit each shot into the bulls eye with no problem. She finished and glanced towards Harms shot up target.

"So you shoot a target like you shoot in a courtroom?" She glanced at him as he was examining his gun.

"Something's wrong with this thing."

"Excuses excuses excuses. The Navy always seems to have a reason don't they?" Mac laughed as the booth keeper agreed with her. "MARINES WIN." She held her hands up in victory and did a little dance around in a circle while he stood there pouting, watching her.

"Marines win my ass." He grabbed her around the waist and spun her in circles while she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready to go home yet?"

"Are you trying to end this date Commander because you lost? One more round only this time… it's the water clowns." She pointed toward the next booth as he groaned.

"Come on hot shot. Show me what ya got."

They both took their places and reached for the handles of the guns. Taking aim, the buzzer sounded and water sprayed forward into the mouth of the clown. The balloons grew larger and larger until………. Mac's popped!

"WINNER!!!!" The booth keeper announced as the bells and whistles all went off.

Harm ducked his head and placed his nozzle back in the cradle. Mac smiled and nodded to the man behind the counter. He flipped a knob and Mac instantly turned her water gun on Harm, soaking him with water. He thought fast and grabbed the gun he had just used and the one beside it and aimed for her. Soaking wet and laughing histerically, the water dribbled down to nothing and Mac leaned in to the man in front of her. She raised up on her toes and kissed him.

"This was a fun date Harm." She smiled at him. "But I won."

"What kind of cookie do you like? He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"MMMM there's so many to choose from." She replied.

"Pick one and I might let you help me." He smirked as she winked at him.

"Your on Sailor." She kissed him quickly.

"So you two done with date two?" Admiral asked as he joined them. "I see the Marines won."

"Sir, I think its safe to tell you. We are dating now." Harm smiled at Mac.

"Well I'm glad the two of you finally figured out what the rest of us knew years ago." Admiral Chedwiggen stated as he walked off.

"I think he's happy." Harm laughed

"Its good when he's happy. So, are we doing cookies tonight?"

"Good god woman."

"My three favorite words!!!" Mac took his hand in hers and pulled him along after her.


End file.
